While the open network architecture of the Internet permits a user on a network to have access to information on many different computers, it also provides access to messages generated by a user's computer and to the resources of the user's computer. In fact, there are persons who attempt to use knowledge regarding the operations of the protocol stack and operating systems in an effort to gain access to computers without authorization. These persons are typically called “hackers.” hackers present a significant security risk to any computer coupled to a network where a user for one computer may attempt to gain unauthorized access to resources on another computer of the network. For example, an employee may attempt to gain access to private and confidential employee records on a computer used by the human resources department of an employer.
The present invention solves the security compromise problem by using services provided by a scanner operable with a Web-enabled browser for the invocation and execution of scans and risk assessment. The invention can accomplish this desirable objective using a browser-based tool to scan the user's workstation for evidence of a security compromise or a vulnerability.